Before The Wolverine
by Got Game
Summary: Before the claws, before the Wolverine, Logan was a wanted man for sick experiments. This graphic story tells of Logan’s life before he lost his memory, and when he got his claws. WARNING! Explicit, torture, rape, yaio, do NOT read if this doesn’t app
1. Default Chapter

Title: Before The Wolverine  
  
Author: Got game and co written by White Wolverine  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Rating: R for violence, lemons, yaio, and torture.  
  
Summary: Before the claws, before the Wolverine, Logan was a wanted man for sick experiments. This graphic story tells of Logan's life before he lost his memory, and when he got his claws. WARNING! Explicit, torture, rape,  
yaio, do NOT read if this doesn't appeal.  
  
BEFORE THE WOLVERINE  
  
Hey ya'll! Got Game and White Wolverine here (The sadists who wrote this).  
This is the first chapter of many and I can tell you it will be an interesting and bumpy ride. This chapter is so messed up, I know. I wrote this chappie a while back though, and I just didn't have the courage to put  
it on the site yet. Future chappies will be better I can tell you. This story will have graphic torture of when Wolvie get's his claws along with other torture episodes, romance, rape, yaio. Just stick with us on this,  
please, the chappies will be better, I promise you!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Man in Black  
  
A dark haired man stood at the bar in Canada, ordering a beer, running a lean hand through his unruly hair. A blond haired, buxom woman saw the man and licked her lips. He had lean strong muscles, he was tall and his dark hair shaded his striking face. She felt lightheaded looking at him.  
"Hey handsome..." She smiled stroking his arm. He flinched at her touch. "You looking for a good time?" She grinned, oblivious to his shudder. He didn't answer for a while.  
"Not today," He finally said. The girl pouted and sat down next to him.  
"Why not gorgeous?" He turned to face her, and her breath felt as if it was knocked out of her body. He had the most intense deep eyes she had ever seen, stunning facial structure. She persisted, knowing that with these looks, he must be big. Her hands rested on his thigh, and she slyly worked her way into his crotch. She was only able to sweep him before he turned away.  
"Fuck, I said no," He grabbed his beer and got up.  
"Hey scum, you didn't pay for your drink." The bartender called. Logan rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
He didn't care if they came after him to get the fucking five bucks. Everyone was after him anyway. The police, slutty women, the gangs, the guys who want to see if it's true that if he's pierced with a bullet, he's fine within a matter of seconds.  
  
If he didn't have his healing powers, he would be dead about thirty times by now. He didn't have anything to live for anyway. Sometimes it was a curse having healing powers, and sometimes he was so thankful. Logan was so confused; he just couldn't figure himself out. What was he? He had been alive for seventy years and he had not aged since he was twenty five. Why couldn't he die?  
  
Logan shrugged it off and tugged at his leather jacket.  
"Damn it's cold..." He whispered to no one. He had no one. He trusted no one. Lighting a cigar, he turned the corner, looking for his motorcycle. It wasn't there. He just rolled his eyes, there were too many scammers in the world, he wouldn't bother to look.  
  
Turning around to head to his apartment, he walked past an alley, shuddering, remembering the gangs that wanted to pick a fight with 'The man who never dies'. Now he figured he didn't get hunted down because people realized that he was dangerous to mess with. At least he hoped they knew that. He wouldn't tolerate the torture anymore.  
  
Lost in a world-win of thoughts, he walked right past a man covered by a black hood. The man stared him down, and watched him pass, Logan unusually oblivious to this. The man smirked, shaded by the hood, and pointed to him slightly.  
  
Logan turned the corner again and was suddenly assaulted by eight men. Logan's hands flew out of their pockets, and he punched one of them, while two others pushed him to the ground. Logan twisted and kicked the two in the stomach, one so hard, that he disappeared to throw up. Grabbing two men's hands he threw them on the ground and stood up, facing a gun to his chest. The man didn't hesitate.  
  
Logan was used to the metal of the bullets in his body by now, but they still hurt like hell. He staggered, but soon attacked the man with the gun. Getting two more good shots in Logan's abdomen and chest, the men started to run away, all scared and white as if they had seen a ghost. They stopped before scampering down the street to greet the man in black, grabbing a brown pouch from him.  
  
The man peered around the corner into the ally way. He could hear Logan coughing, and then he heard the sound of metal dropping on the ground. Logan's chest was ablaze. His healing regenerators were trying to get the bullets out. He guessed that it would not hurt so much to be shot if you died right after. He was still standing using the wall for support, begging the healing factors to work faster.  
  
When there was only one bullet left, Logan gathered his wits and started to walk, the man in black hiding himself around the next ally way. Logan wiped the remaining blood away from his face and felt the final bullet drop from his body. He didn't question why someone would attack him anymore. It would just hurt him further. Cracking his neck, he continued walking, slower and more cautious.  
  
The man in the black coat smiled. That was him. That was the mutant. The one with the unlimited healing powers. The one man he needed for his experimentation. Looking at the mutant's face, he was surprised to see how beautiful he was. Well then. That was an added bonus. He would use him for his hungry pleasure too. 


	2. Abduct

**_BEFORE THE WOLVERINE_**  
  
_A/N:_ Thank you very much for your kind reviews. Logan torture, muwahahahaha!!! Cough. Please let me know what you think of how I'm doing so far, and give me any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them! Thanks  
for reading!  
  
**CandyLandyFreak47:** Thanks! Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one!

**Matt:** Here's your second chapter! I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!

**Base**: Thanks so much! Here's the update! More angst to come, don't worry!

**SilverDragon54:** Tehehe, don't worry, I'll do my worst to him, though in this chapter I'm not as mean as I could be... Don't worry though there's more angst to come! Thanks for R&Ring!

**Ironic-Humuor**: Thanks so much for your review! I hope you like chapter two!

**Wolf Maid:** Thank you so much! Please keep reading, it really means a lot**   
**  
**_REMINDER_**: Yaio, rape, language, torture, don't read if it's not your cup of  
tea.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Abduct  
  
A loud bang on the door echoed into Logan's room. He growled, and pulled his sheets back over his head.  
"Hey! Boy! Open up will ya!" A gruff voice called. In a sleepy daze Logan's voice sounded raspy and distant.  
"Fuck off," He yelled. The man's already huge eyes expanded.  
"Don't tell me you just told me to Fuck off. I'm gonna tell you to fucking fuck off, and you'll be out on the street!" Logan's puppy hazel eyes opened quickly. His landlord. Dammit! He growled low and got out of bed realizing too late that his bloody shirt from last night was left on.  
"Logan you fucking bast- What the hell happened to you?" His grimy fingers reached out to touch the dried blood. Logan pulled away remembering when the guys jumped him last night.  
"What do you want?"  
"You know. You've been avoiding me all month. I need your payment, now. You're in debt from the last three months as it is." Logan's glance cast down.  
"I can't pay you..." He muttered after a while.  
"What do you mean you fucking can't pay me! You'll fucking pay me right now!"  
"I can't," His eyes looked for some sympathy in the man.  
"Don't give me that look boy. That only worked for so long. I want payment."  
"Look, I can't pay you! I don't have any money!" He roared, ashamed at his helplessness.  
"Then you'll fucking pay me another way," The man grabbed Logan's package. Logan smacked his fat arm away.  
"Fuck off bub. I don't play that way."  
"Then get out!" Logan grunted, and grabbed his few things. The man watched him all the while. When he was walking out his door, he glared at the lust crazed man.  
"I'd never be your slave to stay in this shitty apartment." He spat at the landlord, and walked out. He thought he heard him yell 'fucking' something or other.  
  
Logan found a deserted ally way and pulled his bloody shirt over his head, grabbing a clean muscle shirt, and pulling his leather jacket on after. That sick fuck. Logan shuddered. He refused to live off his looks. He would lose all respect for himself whatsoever. Smoothing his hair down and grabbing a cigar, he walked out on the trashed sidewalk, hookers and hobos watching him.  
  
Someone else was watching him too. A pair of dark blue eyes shielded by a hood trailed him. He noticed the black bag the mutant was caring. Running away? Logan's stride was less confident, less cocky then last night. When he got to him, Logan's confidence would be shattered forever. The man smiled, the mutant was truly eye candy.  
  
Logan stopped. Where was he supposed to go from here? He looked around him and saw a strange black hooded man watching him. He squinted, trying to block out the sun.  
"Hey beautiful, we meet again," A voice drawled. Logan's concentration was thrown. He looked for the source of the voice. It was a woman. She was wearing red fishnets with black boots that matched her black eye. Logan guessed one of her customers had gotten a little rough.  
"We've met before?" He raised his right eyebrow out of habit, and looked again for the black hooded man, but he was gone.  
"Yea, in the bar last night sweetie. You in the mood?"  
"Only if you'll pay me." He shook his head.  
"I'd do that. I'd pay you just to see your dick. You look big. Are you?" Logan almost smiled. Suddenly a man in a purple coat came out, looking odd with plum lipstick smeared on. His fake eyelashes fluttered.  
"What are you doing Danielle? Get back in the hore house, I'm sending out Julia. You, sick fuck, we don't pay you, you pay us. Get lost if you disagree." Logan rolled his eyes and walked away, Danielle blowing a kiss.  
"Get in the house bitch!" He heard her pimp yell. What a life. Logan shook his head. Looking back for the black hooded man, was about to shrug it off when he saw a black figure up ahead. Logan cautiously followed. Why would someone be watching him?  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear. The mutant was coming towards him, fast. He must have seen. Flipping a switch on what appeared to be a wrist watch, he spoke rapidly and callously.  
"Get me a team of imobizers here stat, tranquilizers, M26s, everything."  
"Yes Stryker sir." It would be impossible to get men from their base in Alkali Lake to find to Stryker in time, so he set up a mini base with weapons, and five men.  
  
The operator who took the call turned to the men.  
"Stryker is 34.6 feet from here, 38 paces if you run." The men nodded and left, people on the streets seeing their weapons, but not thinking much about it.  
  
Logan turned the corner and saw the man in the black coat. He growled. "You got a bone teh pick with me bub?" Stryker couldn't help it. He smiled. Logan's eyes were ablaze. "Well?" He walked closer to the man. Stryker's smile sustained.  
"Yes." Logan grabbed the black collar.  
"Yes? What the hell do you want then?" Stryker's breath came short. He was so close to him, so beautiful...  
  
Logan heard the guns load behind him. One man shot a tranquilizer, hitting his left shoulder. Logan let out a sustained cry, grabbing Stryker; he faced them, his defense the pudgy man.  
"You wanna shoot me, shoot me!" He threatened.  
"Don't shoot!" Stryker yelled. The three men held their guns at the ready, as two men from behind started shooting bullets into Logan's back.  
"Is he sure this is the mutant?" One of the men whispered. Logan threw Stryker into the stone wall of the building and advanced towards the men.  
"Yup, this is him," He answered.  
  
Logan felt like a cadged animal, being laughed at as the children throw rocks at him. Except these were bullets. An agonizing pain in his leg threw him for a second; he leaned against the wall, and faintly heard men yell, 'Tranquilizers!'. Two needles settled neatly in his abs. Logan growled and reached to pull them out, when two more needles nested in his arm. What did they want?  
  
Logan reared up; whatever it was, he wouldn't let them get it. With an effort, he made his way to the two men, bullets and needles flying everywhere. He saw one of them grab his tranquilizer ready to shoot; so he grabbed his partner next to him, and used him as a shield. The man instantly crumpled in his arms, and Logan grabbed his gun. He shot two of the men, one flying back, dead.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stryker, a three inch thick needle in his hand. Logan turned quickly but the point of the spike caught his arm. Logan didn't even remember screaming as Stryker pumped the deadly substance into his vein. Logan's eyes watered and his body heaved falling to the ground, trying to get the vile substance out.  
  
"Tranquilizers!" Stryker yelled, and Logan's body begged for mercy. His hands covered his face and head protectively, though nothing would help him now. "Stop!" Stryker commanded. Logan's breath came winded and rapid. It sounded like he just ran twenty miles.  
  
"Good." The man bared his yellow tinted teeth. Logan's body feeling strangely feverish from the foreign needle, he tried to sit up, the men loading their guns and watching him.  
"Why?" Was all he could muster. Stryker didn't answer and, stuck a second needle into his battered body. Logan's world went black.


End file.
